


Head Over Feet

by altered_eagle, phoenixjustice



Series: Sad Pancake Man Hours [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Jay White's Showboating Often Covers Up Deep Self Doubts, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Naito POV, Nothing like cleaning up to have the biggest revelation of your life, Poor drunk Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: He isn't used to this at all, any of it, not justaskingabout someone, butcaringabout their answer.
Relationships: Naito Tetsuya/Jay White
Series: Sad Pancake Man Hours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Head Over Feet

Head Over Feet

By: PhoenixJustice

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's quiet, unnervingly so. Which is not a usual feeling for him; he's _used_ to the quiet. It soothes him, gives him a peace of mind that he doesn't always get elsewhere.

And yet.

His night, which had been so quickly upturned by a frantic and sad eyed _gaijin,_ and now his _home,_ was filled with light and noise and despite everything, he couldn't help but _smile_ when he first saw Jay, ranting and raving in the local conbini, probably scaring the poor cashier half to death, wondering why a bedraggled _gaijin_ was ranting about pancakes and smelling of horrible Zima and whatever other things he had been apparently rolling around in.

But now, it's _quiet_ and he can't help but hate the lack of noise.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He can't hear any sounds in the bathroom until he gets to the door. He hesitates only a moment before opening it up. And stares.

Jay was sitting on the bath stool, shower spray in hand. It was turned on but it only sat limply in his hand as he sat slumped there. The sight twists something deep in Tetsuya's chest.

He takes the spray from Jay with a gentle hand.

"I can't." Jay finally says, hoarsely.

"I've got it." Tetsuya says quietly. He kneels down besides Jay, uncaring of the water or his own clothing getting ruined. "Lean your head down for me?"

"I don't-"

"It's alright." He tells Jay. He grabs Jay's head with a gentleness that would surprise anyone looking at it, leaning him down carefully. "I'm going to start with the water now, alright?"

Jay doesn't speak but his hand briefly grabs onto Tetsuya's leg, squeezing. He takes that for assent and starts to wash his hair.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He's taken care of his familia before. That is familiar. This...isn't. He has stayed with familia when they have been sick or injured. But there has never been another person like this, like Jay, who...

Jay moans softly.

He pauses, hands halting.

"Are you alright?"

He isn't used to this at all, any of it, not just _asking_ about someone, but _caring_ about their answer. His family, yes. But there has never been anyone else and certainly not like this...

Jay's hand clenches open and closed for a few moments against his own leg before he nods jerkily.

"M' fine." Jay says quietly.

"Should I stop? I can continue later."

Jay lets out a laugh that sounds miserable more than it sounds happy.

"Do what you want." He tells Tetsuya dully.

He threads his hand carefully through Jay's hair once more and pauses again when Jay lets out a gasp. He swallows against a suddenly dry throat.

"I will then." Tetsuya tells him. He settles more firmly behind Jay, putting his other hand back in Jay's hair. "I'm going to take care of you."

Jay's hand digs into Tetsuya's leg but he can ignore the pain of it. What he _can't_ ignore is the feeling that's settled deep into his chest now.

"I'm going to take care of you." He repeats, like a mantra, like a gospel, like a _promise_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once he starts to remove Jay's clothing is when the other wrestler finally starts to really stir.

"'S fine." Jay says, batting at Tetsuya's hands.

"You can't sleep in wet clothes, Jay."

He isn't sure if it's the common sense of what he said or him using Jay's given name that makes Jay stop but he does, looking at Tetsuya with those _eyes_ that _burn_ into him.

But he's nothing but cool and distant as he starts to pull off Jay's shirt, who grumbles a bit as he tosses it away.

"What?"

"S' not how I wanted you to see my dick." Jay mutters.

Tetsuya lets out a laugh, surprised at himself.

"You wanted me to see your dick?"

"Well yeah." Jay says.

There's a large pause.

Then:

" _No._ I mean...fuck."

Tetsuya laughs again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He would never tell a soul about this night (it felt too...special) but if he did, he's sure the fact that he somehow ended up with _Jay White_ in his bed (even if both of them were too exhausted to do anything but sleep), wearing _Los Ingobernables de Japon_ branded boxers and sweatpants (and wearing one of Tetsuya's shirts), they'd have a lot of questions.

"I can't sleep here."

He holds back a sigh, running a hand through his hair. It was late, well early now, and he just wanted to sleep. The rest, whatever it might be, could come later.

Jay looks just as miserable sitting on Tetsuya's bed in a pair of his sweatpants as he did earlier in the bathroom, but he's cleaned up and staying upright on his own. The fine trembling that started in his hands has spread to his entire body.

"What do I do now?" He whispers when Tetsuya sits beside him. He sounds so lost and hollow and exhausted.

"You lie down. You close your eyes. We can figure the rest out later."

"We?" Jay rasps out a laugh. "Why we? Why are you putting me down in your fucking bed Naito? What's in it for you?"

"Because you're my friend you idiot." Tetsuya snaps, a bit louder than he means to, and at that Jay stills.

Then Jay White stares at him, and suddenly something in those wide bloodshot eyes makes him look twenty three years old again. A chill runs up Tetsuya's spine, seeing that.

"Later," he hears himself beg. "We can do this later. _Estás tan cansado ángel,_ please lie down."

Jay blinks slowly, then shifts without a word until he's reclined.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He's in love, Tetsuya realizes as he follows suit.

He's in love and terrified he realizes, moving closer to press a soft kiss to Jay White's shoulder to tuck his chin into the crook of Jay White's neck like he's done this a thousand times before, he's in love and terrified and full of a strange hopeful joy as he whispers _I'm here_ and hopes that's enough, hopes Jay White feels the rest in the shelter of his arms:

I'm here. I've got you. I won't let go.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jay's body is like a furnace against him, his hands like brands as they hesitantly move to his back, clinging to him in return.

Was Jay just as terrified as Tetsuya felt? Was he as _happy,_ despite the rest?

"Don't... go anywhere." Jay says quietly, as if afraid of Tetsuya hearing him.

His heart lurches in his chest. What could he _say_ to that? What could he say...other than the truth? Even if Jay didn't remember any of this when he woke back up.

" _Nunca._ " He murmurs. " _Nunca. Por el tiempo que me quieras."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notes:

_Estás tan cansado ángel_ \- You are so tired angel

_Nunca. Por el tiempo que me quieras._ -Never. For as long as you want me.


End file.
